Solaris
Solaris is a large planet located near the middle of the Orion Arm of the Milky War Galaxy. Solaris is within a region where the effects of Ulteria can still be felt, but come to a stop, the result of the Gods of Xyon seeking to expand their pocket dimension into real space. The planet was the sight of their first great conflict, known as the Great Solaris War (1–278 AE). When the Numen abandoned the planet, one them, Malakai Madora, kept in contact with the native Solarians, guiding them through the rebuilding process, and later send his son, Vashan, to lead them in 10,000 AE. Since that time, Solaris has become the most important world in the galaxy, surpassing all others in terms of culture, wealth, and technology, and is the center of their recently built empire, the Solaris Federation. The planet is home to more than 14.5 billion citizens, the majority being Solarian, but a growing minority of Novus from Xyon. The planet has suffered many wars in its time, but has come to grow beyond of the fighting and killing to become a powerful multi-cultural galactic center. The planet is still ruled by Vashan, has since been regarded as a hero by his citizens. Description Solaris is covered largely by cities, enough to call it a city world, but with huge pockets of natural land such as parks, farms, forests, and mountains. Most of the surface is covered by water, with close to half of the planet made of a single ocean. The Albus Ocean is the planet's only major water source, covering the majority of the planet, and serving as the main ocean shipping route on the planet. It surrounds the planet's only continent, Avalon, where the entire population of the planet is located. Here all of the great cities Solaris converge, which gives the impression of Solaris being an ecumenopolis, or city-planet. There are only six major cities on the planet, the older, smaller ones long since built over, including the relics of the ancient war that ravaged the planet. Five of these cities were former capitals of the Numen empires that once rule the planet during the Great Solaris War. The cities are New Chicago, once the capital of Malakai Madora's empire; Hikari City, the imperial city once ruled by Miyako Ishikawa; Port Fadhila, a major port and capital of the empire belonging to Sadaka Icharia; Arx City, once governed by Marcus Draco, and Luxor, once the center of Nephthys' realm. The capital city of Avalon was built by the Solarians in 10,000 AE under the leadership of Vashan Madora, who sought to build a city free of the memory of the Numen and their war, and give the Solarians soemthing that was truely of their own hand. The planet maintains a number of major spaceports in the capital city, capable of handling thousands of docking ships per week, and hundreds of shipyards, large and small, can be found across the planet. Warships, fighter craft, and military vehicles are all produced in the forges of Arx City, while non-military assets are all produced elsewhere. History Inhabitants Locations Solaris Solaris Solaris